Naruto Mencari Kerja: Versi Indo Betawi
by Kamikanda Shizuku
Summary: Chapter 2 update! Akhirnya Naruto mendapat pekerjaan sebagai bodyguard.. Pada siapa ia bekerja ya? Warning: OOC banget, AU, Typo's, Alur yang gaje, Not EYD.. No FLAME please
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Mencari Kerja: Versi Indo Betawi**

Story ke 4 Shizu..

****

NaruSasu

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto Mencari Kerja: Versi Indo Betawi: Kamikanda Shizuku**

**Rated T**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo(s), Ga Pake EYD-an**

(Naruto POV)

Nama aye Uzumaki Naruto. Biasa dipanggil Naruto. Nama Naruto, babeh aye yang kasih. Namanye keren kaga? Bagi aye sih ntu nama keren abis, tapi keluarga aye pan anak betawi disini cerita. Hahaha. Dengan harapan aye bisa jadi pejuang, bukan hanya pejuang hidup, tapi pejuang CINTA. Tapi beda ame kenyataannye, aye bukan cuman hanya bisa bergantung ame orang tue. Kalau dalam urusan cinte, aye selalu gagal. Hmm.. Nasip.. Nasip. Padahal, aye ini anak yang ganteng kayak artis di tipi-tipi ntu tuh. Aneh aja, cewek-cewek pada ngabur setelah udah tahu aye begimane keadaannye. Jaman sekarang emang pade matre cewek-ceweknye, pan pade kepingin punya pacar yang begini nih. Atu, harus ganteng, apagali anak orang kaye. Dua, setia bukan setiap tikungan ada. Pan susah nyari yang begitu, sekalinye dapet nih ye, kaga mungkin juga dah ntu cowok bakalan setia ma kite. Kite? Lu kate aye homo ape? Alahh, skip aja nih omongan yang kaga jelas begini. Oh iye, aye tinggal di pinggiran kota Jakarte, tepatnya di perkampungan gitu dah. Rumah aye pun sederhana punya, kaga pape yang penting bisa bertahan idup, ye 'kan? Aye disini sebagai anak atu-atunya dari enyak dan babeh aye. Namanye Namikaze Minato en Uzumaki Kushina. Enyak aye cantik banget dah orangnye, baik lagi. Kalau babeh aye, orangnya gimana ye? Berhubung die orang tua aye, aye kata ganteng ajalah. Hehehe.

Di teras rumeh. Babeh lagi duduk nyantai di kursi kayu yang lumayan tue, biasalah tuh kursi dari babeh bujang die jagain ampe sekarang ni nih. Sambil minum kopi hitam yang manis buatan enyak, buatan enyak emang paling top banget dah.

"Narutooo..." Panggil babeh.

Enyak yang ngerase berisik, ngejawab panggilan babeh untuk aye. "Ape sih ni babeh? Pagi-pagi udah teriak-teriak aje.. Ade ape sih?"

"Itu, anak lo mane?"

"Anak yang mane?"

"Yak ilah... Anak yang mane lagi kalo bukan Naru? Pan dia anak kite atu-atunye.." Babeh monyongin bibirnye.

"Lagian babeh.. Nanyain anak ndiri.. Kayak nanya anak ayam.." Enyak duduk disamping babeh, "Paling juga lagi molor.."

"Hmm.. Emang dasar tu anak ye.. Biar gua samperin kekamarnye.."

Siap-siap diguyur babeh nih. Aye yang masih tidur pules di kamar, pan kaga tahu kalo babeh manggilin aye mulu dari tadi. Ampe sekarang aye masih tidur. Babeh nyamperin aye kekamar, tanpa aye tahu dia udah masuk aja kekamar aye. Tibe-tibe...

BYUUUUURRR!

Aye disiram pake aer. Buset dah ni babeh, tega amat yak ame gua. Aye langsung terbangun dah tu dari mimpi indehnya aye. "Masa alloh.. Babeh! Lagi enak-enak tidur malah diguyur pake aer?"

Babeh bertolak pinggang, "Ape lu bilang? Enak ye tidur dari sore, ampe sore lagi.. Bukannye cari kerja sono.. Malah enak-enakan molor.. Percuma gua sekolahin tinggi-tinggi lu.."

Aye duduk dikasur sambil meluk guling kesayangan aye, "Yah babeh.. Babeh kan tau sendiri gimana kerasnye kota Jakarte.. Udah 49 kali aye ngelamar di perusahaan.. Kaga ade yang nerime.. Pan aye cuma lulusan D3 behh.."

"Banyak alesan aje lu.. Lu itu kudu bejuang cari kerjaan ampe dapet.. Pan gue kagak bilang lu harus kerja di perusahaan.. Tuh lu liat temen lu.. Si Kiba.. Kabarnye die udah kerja jadi supir taksi, tau kagak lu?"

"Kaga behh.. Aye baru tau barusan dari babeh ni.. Lagi berapa besar si beh gaji supir doang?" Aye dikit nyindir tu kerjaan.

Babeh jadi kesel dah, "Ehh.. Dari pada lu yang nganggur, sekarang terserah lu dah.. Mau kerja kek, mau kagak kek, mau belangsak kek, gua kagak peduli... Yang jelas jangan minta makan ame gue lu.."

Aye pun ngalah, "Iye.. Iye. Iye... Aye cari kerjaan, sedapetnya dahh.."

"Nah gitu dong anak babeh.." Usapin kepale aye. "Tunggu ape lagi? Bukannya mandi sono.."

"Iyeeee.." Aye bangkit dari kasur mau pegi mandi. Iler masih nempel dah tu di sela bibir gue. Mau dibersihin semuanye biar bersih, kinclong, wangi dah badan aye yang putih ganteng pula. Hahaha.

# # #

Mau sampe kapan aye kayak gini? Semua temen-temen aye, udah pade kerja. Sedangkan aye, udah 49 kali di tolak. Udah gitu, baru kemaren aye di putusin pacar aye. Tampang boleh cakep, tapi semua cewek benci ame cowok pengangguran kayak gue. Aduh pusing ni pala gue dah. Aye ketemu Kiba dirumah die, karena aye pegi ngunjungin rumahnye sekalian ngobrol dikit tentang pekerjaan, dan pengen minta die bantu cariin kerja gitu.

"Kib, lu udah dapet kerja ye?" Tanye aye ame Kiba.

"Iya.. Kok kamu tau?"

"Tau dari babeh.. Selamet ye.." Ngulurin tangan bermaksud untuk bejabat tangen ame die.

Die pun ngebales jabatan aye, "Iya makasih.. Terus, gimana sama kamu, udah dapet kerjaan?"

"Belum Kib, abis gue males cari kerja lagi.. Di tolak mulu.."

"Ya kamu juga sih.. Maunya kerja enak.."

"Ya abis.. Gue 'kan lulusan D3 Kib.. Masa gue harus jadi supir taksi kayak lu?"

"Ya kan ga mesti jadi supir juga.. Lagian perusahaan mana jaman sekarang yang mau terima lulusan D3? Rata-rata S1 kabeh to?" Logat jawanye keluar juga tu anak.

"Trus gue harus kerja ape?"

"Sebenernya banyak kerjaan kalo lu mau.."

"Yang bener lu? Ya udah deh, apapun kerjaannye gue mau deh.. Asalkan bikin babeh gua seneng.." Kate aye antusias.

Banyak kerjaan yang di tawarin Kiba ame aye. Tapi kayaknye kagak ade yang cocok.

Jadi kuli panggul...

"Ape? Jadi kuli panggul? Nggak-nggak... Mau taro dimana muke gue?" Kerja begituan bise-bise tangan aye yang mulus jadi kasar dah. Kagak mau aye!

"Katanya mau kerja apa aja, buat bikin seneng babeh kamu.."

"Iye... Iye.. Gue coba.."

Aye coba dah tu kerjaan. Aye jalanin dengan penuh kesabaran ati biar enyak babeh kaga kecewa ame aye nantinye. Ternyata, jadi kuli panggul ntu nggak semudah yang gue bayangin. Capekkkkk banget! Nggak kuat gue. Akhirnya gue menyerah dengan kerjaan ntu, padahal baru juga sehari gue coba. Besoknya, aye coba kerjaan laen lagi.

Tukang ojek...

"Beeehh.. Ngojek gue, pake motor siape?"

"Kamu bisa pake motor aku Nar.. Buat sementara..."

"Ya udah dwehh.." Kate aye udah pasrah banget.

Aye coba saran berikutnya dari si Kiba. Apalagi jadi tukang ojek, mana kaga dapet penumpang. Sekalinya dapet, genduutnya na udzubilleh. Ampe-ampe gue nabrak tiang listrik gara-gara kelebihan muatan. Akhirnya aye nyerah lagi aje ame kerjaan yang kedua ni.

Nasi goreng..

"Kib, lu kira-kira dong! Masa gue jual nasi goreng sih? Lu pikir kaga butuh modal gede ape?" Udah mangap-mangap mulut aye.

"Yeee.. Nggak perlu keluar modal dulu.. Kamu coba aja bantu-bantu mpok Tsunade di warungnya.."

"Bener juga yee.. Gue ikutin saran lu.."

Belum sehari bantu-bantu mpok Tsunade, gue udah di usir dari warungnye. Gara-gara gue goreng nasi, assyiiinnyee minta ampun! Lagi gue juga gak bisa masak pan. Ade-ade aja nih mpok nyuruh gue masak nasi, pan gua kira mah cuma beres-beresin warungnya, cuci piring juga gitu. Eett dah, taunya mah beginian disuruh juga. Apes banget idup gua.

"Kerjaan yang lu saranin kaga ada yang cocok ame gue Kib.." Tubuh aye udah lemes banget. Lepek, udah kayak tempe mendoan.

"_Sorry_ ya Nar.. Gue udah bantu sebisa gue.."

"Iye.. Kaga ape-ape.. Lagian bukan salah lu juga kok Kib.. Ini semue juga karna gue nggak bisa ape-ape.."

Aye dari tadi lagi duduk nyantai tu di rumahnye Kiba. Nenangin diri aye yang udah panas 3 hari ini ngejalanin saran dari Kiba ni nih. Capekya minta ampun, hasilnye pun nggak seperti yang gua pengenin. Mendengar sekilas pembicaraan gue ame Kiba, ncingnye Kiba pun ngikut ngomong.

"Apanya yang nggak bisa apa-apa?" Tanya ncingnya Kiba.

"Ehh.. Ncingnye Kiba.." Aye membenarkan duduk aye yang keliatan sembrono.

"Pak De.. Wis tekan to, dari Jakarta?" Kata Kiba langsung mencium tangan pak De'nya.

"Ngomong ape si lu Kib?" Aye kaga ngerti bahasa jawe tuh. Si Kiba disini cerita jadi anak keturunan jawe tuh.

"Nar.. Jangan panggil saya ncing.. Saya ini bukan orang betawi, tapi jawa.. Panggil pak de' aja.."

"Iya ncing.. Eh pak de'.."

Kiba tibe-tibe ngomong, "Oh yaa.. Ngomong-ngomong, tumben pak de kesini.. Ono opo to?"

"Pak de' Cuma maen aja.. Kangen karo koe.." Pak de' senyum-senyum ame Kiba.

Aye tertawa seenaknya, "Haha.. Pak de' ni bisa aje.. Orang kayak Kiba dikangenin.." Bermaksud mengejek.

"Biarin.. Orang aku satu-satunya keponakan pak de' kok.. Iya kan pak de'?" Kiba ngerase tersindir.

"Iyaa.. Iya.. Trus kabarnya kamu udah kerja le?" Tanya pak de' ame Kiba.

"Iya pak de'.. Cuma jadi supir taksi.."

"Trus, nak Naruto ini, kerja apa sekarang?"

"Ohh.. Saya pak de'? Hehe.. Saya sih belum kerja.." Jawab aye sambil cengengesan.

"Lho, kenapa?"

"Belum ada yang cocok.."

"Ohh.. Begitu.. Ya, ya, ya.." Pak de' hanya mengangguk-anggukin palanye.

Kite betige, ngobrol-ngobrol same-same di ruang tamu ntu. Dan di meja udah disuguhin aer minum. Kite ngomong sambil ketawa-ketiwi kaga jelas.

# # #

Suatu malam. Aye merenung. Didalem kamar sambil tiduran liatin langit-langit kamar. Mikir betapa susahnye cari kerjaan yak. Haduhh, susah banget cari kerja. Umur udah makin tua, belum bisa banggain orang tue. Bingung rasanye. Kerja ape gue ye. Cari kerja sana-sini, ampe minta bantuan ame si Kiba. Tapi kaga ada yang bener buat gue, salah mulu apa yang udah gue kerjain. Ya Alloh, aye pengen dapet kerjaan yang nggak bikin aye nyesek kayak kemaren-kemarin ntu. Nggak pape kerjaan biasa aje, asal halal dan enyak babeh aye pada seneng juga bahagia liat aye.

# # #

Seminggu kemudian, setelah pak de'nya Kiba balik ke Jakarte. Kiba bawa kabar penting buat masa depan gue. (Haha.. Lebay). Die dateng kerumah gue, dengan buru-buru keliatannye juga. Pasti udah ketauan kan kalo die bawa kabar penting. Mukanye juga keliatan seneng tuh.

"Mikum.. Naruto.. Naruuu.." Panggil Kiba dari luar rumeh.

Enyak aye yang lagi didalem ngedenger tuh suara Kiba, dan enyak langsung keluar rumeh sambil ngomong, "Eh si Ekib, ade ape? Datang kemari?"

"Kiba bu de' bukan Ekib.." Kiba ngerasa risih ame panggilan ntu dari enyak.

"Iye Kiba, Ekib.. Apalah ntu namenye.. Lagi lu manggil gue bu de', emang gue orang jawa? Cari siape?"

"Cari Naruto bu de'.. Eh, enyak.."

"Ohh.. Bentar yee.. Aye panggilin dulu, duduk dulu ntu, di situ.." Enyak nunjuk-nunjuk kursi yang ada di teras.

"Iyaa.. Nyak.." Kiba pun duduk dah di situ, nungguin aye keluar rumeh.

Enyak masuk kedalam kamar aye, sambil manggil-manggil name aye. Ett dah berisik banget tuh congor enyak.

"Naru.. Nar.."

"Iye nyakk.."

"Ntu dicariin si Ekib..."

Aye heran, siape tuh Ekib. "Ekib? Siape Ekib nyaak?"

"Ntu.. Temen lu.. Yang kerjanye jadi supir taksi.."

"Ohh.. Si Kiba? Yang bener napa nyak nyebut name orang... Ntar orangnye marah lagi.."

"Alahh.. same aje.. Beda tipis doang.. Udeh sono temuin.. Keburu jamuran ntu bocah!" Enyak dorong-dorong aye keluar kamar.

"Iye.. Iye.. Bawel nih enyak.."

"Ehh.. Ngatain gue bawel lagi.. Gue sumpahin lu dapet kerjaan!"

"Nah.. Gitu dong nyak.. Nyumpahin yang baek-baek.."

Aye pun keluar kamar. Dan temuin si Kiba yang nunggu di luar.

Aye duluan ngomong sambil duduk disebelahnye, "Ehh.. Kiba, ade ape ni? Tumben maen ke rumeh..."

"Naru.. Abis ngapain nihh?"

"Biasa abis molor... Udah _to the point_ ajee.. Ade ape?"

"Pantesan kaga dapet-dapet kerjaan.. Kerjaannya molor aja.."

"Pan tidur juga kerjaan kate lu barusan.."

"Hehehe.. Gini.. Kemaren pak de' gue nelepon... Trus katanya kamu di tawarin kerja di tempatnya pak de' gue.."

"Yang bener lu Kib? Kerja di kota Jakarte maksudnye?" Aye spontan berteriak kaget.

"Iya.. Masa aku bohong.. Serius!"

"Asiikkk! Akhirnye, gue dapet kerja jugaa.. Eh, tapi tunggu... Kerja apaan dulu nih?"

"Nggak tau juga sih.."

"Lho.. Tapi pak de' ngomong langsung ke lu pan?"

"Iya.. Tapi pak de' bilang, kamu di suruh kesana dulu... Ntar baru di kasih tau kerjaannya apa, gitu.."

"Kok gitu yee..." Aye elus-elus dagu tanda bingung.

"_I don't know_.." Jawab Kiba sok ke bule-bule'an.

Aye mau coba pekerjaan ntu. Tapi kaga pape dahh. Yang penting gue dapet kerjaan. Tapi, aye masih penasaran ape ye kerjaannye? Kite liat aje besok..

...

...

**To Be Continued**

Naruto: "Woy author! Kenapa aku dijadikan orang betawi hah?"

Me: "Hehehe.. Kan kali-kali lah... Lagian kalo lu dijadiin orang indo lucu juga.."

Naruto: "Mana sifatnya OOC gitu lagi! Awas kau ya!"

Me: "Bodo! Ntar lu juga gue pasangin ma Sasu tuh..."

Naruto: "Iya juga sih... Tidak apa-apa deh.."

Me: (sweatdrop)


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Mencari Kerja: Versi Indo Betawi**

Chapter 2..

**NaruSasu**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto Mencari Kerja: Versi Indo Betawi: Kamikanda Shizuku**

**Rated T**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo(s), Ga Pake EYD-an**

Pagi ini, aye tumben-tumbenan bangun pagi. Malahan nih ye, enyak sama babeh masih ngorok dah tu di kamarnye bedua. Emang ni ari masih pagi-pagi bute. Ayam aje belon berkokok same sekali. Mungkin, karena keinginan aye yang menggebu-gebu buat ngelamar kerja seperti yang di kasih tau sama si Kiba. Aye emang ga tau tuh kerjaan, pokoknye aye di suruh ke tempatnye pak de' nye si Kiba. Aye sih emang ga tau nama aslinye si pak de', alah yang penting aye dapet kerjaan. Moga-moga kerjaan ntu bise ngerubah nasip aye dah. Insaalloh ye cocok buat aye. Beberapa menit kemudian, adzan subuh udeh bekumandang, waktunya aye solat. Eitt ntar dulu, sebelum ntu aye mandi dulu dong baru pegi solat.

"Mandi udeh, solat udeh, pake baju rapi juga udeh.. Apalagi ye?" Fikir aye sambil berdiri didepan kaca yang lumayan gede.

Tiba-tiba enyak masuk kedalam kamar aye, yang bikin aye jadi lompat ga karuan. "Nar... Udah bangun lu?"

"Buseett dah! Enyaaakkk! Jangan ngagetin gitu napa? Hampir aje roh aye lepas dari jasadnya.." Kata aye sambil elus-elus dada nenangin diri.

"Yak ilah.. Lebay lu jadi anak! Tumben pagi-pagi lu dah bangun, nape?"

"Hehehe ada deh nyak.."

"Heemm.. Jangan maen rahasia-rahasiaan lu.. Ntar gue beri lu..." Sambil nyiapin tinju mautnya.

"Yaahh enyak, ntar ga jadi surprais dong.."

"SURPRAIZE! Bukan surprais.."

"Widih, si enyak jago juga ye bahase inggrisnye.. Belajar dari mana nyak?"

"Hehehe ade aje.. Mau tau aje lu.."

"Tuh kan, enyak aje curang.. Bise-bisenye nih orang.."

Ga lama, si babeh dateng. Mungkin karena berisik kali ye, jadinya tuh babeh dateng tanpa diundang. Die masuk dengan setengah nyawa, mata yang masih merem melek, rambut yang berantakan ga karuan, tapi ketampanannye masih keliatan banget. Beda tipis lah ame gue, secara gitu anaknye. Hehehe

Babeh ngomong sambil garuk-garuk pala dan sarung yang tergantung di pinggangnye, "Berisik amat nih orang pade, ade apaan?"

"Ihh si babeh, iler masih nempel juga tuh.. Elap dulu sono!" Ujar aye yang geleng kepale.

Tiba-tiba mata babeh melotot ngeliat aye. "Buset! Nih anak gue mau kemane? Udah ganteng, udah rapi en wangi begini.." Babeh ngedeketin aye sambil cium-cium aroma semerbak dari tubuh gue.

"Hehehe ntar babeh juga bakalan tahu.."

Nyak mulai motong pembicaraan. "Beh, pegi mandi sono.. Bau bacin lu tau kaga!"

"Yaelah nyak, masih pagi nih.."

"Justru yang pagi begini yang lebih enak, seger tau.. Sono sono!" Nyak dorong-dorong babeh. Tapi babeh, nahan diri. "Ntar dulu.. Nyak aje belum mandi pan?"

"Yaudeh, kalo lu kaga mau mandi, gue juga kaga mau mandi.."

"Kok gitu seh? Ade-ade aje lu.."

"Hahahahaha!" Aye ketawa lepas.

Babeh nanya, "Kenape lu ketawa bocah?"

"Lagian babeh ame enyak udah tue masih aje kayak anak baru lahir.."

"Ah bisa aja lu.."

Diluar rumeh, terdengar ade seseorang yang manggil-manggil name aye. Enyak langsung buru-buru keluar dan nyamperin asal tuh suara. Aye masih lanjutin acara-acara dandannye. Ternyata si Kiba yang dateng ke rumeh aye. Enyak teriak-teriak dari luar.

"Naru! Nar! Ade si Ekib nih nyamperin elu!"

Kiba protes, "Kiba bu de', eh salah enyak.."

"Ah same aje lah.."

"Iye nyak! Tunggu bentar.." Aye ngejawab sambil jalan menuju keluar.

Setibanya diluar. Enyak masuk lagi kedalem.

"Ade ape lu Kib kemari?"

"Yaahh.. Kamu ini, katanya mau ke tempat pak de' aku buat kerja? Gimana sih?"

"Oh iye... Gue lupa, maap dah... Berangkat nih kite?"

"Atuh iya, mau kapan lagi? Besok?"

"Iye iye, tunggu bentar ye.. Enyaaakk! Babeeehhh!"

Enyak ame babeh langsung keluar menuju aye dan Kiba.

"Ade ape lagi sih lu?"

"Ini nyak beh, mau salim..."

"Emang lu pade mau kemane sih?"

"Kita mau ke-... Aduh!" Kata-kata Kiba kepotong gara-gara kakinye aye injek.

"Itu nyak, aye mau keluar bentaran ame si Kiba.."

"Ho'oh dah.. Pegi deh lu bedua, tapi awas! Jangan macem-macem.. Ekib, lu jagain anak gue yak!"

"Iye nyak.." Kata Kiba kesel gara-gara tetep masih di panggil Ekib ame enyak.

Akhirnya kite bedue pamit, tak lupe salim-salim gitu. Biasalah, anak yang patuh ame orang tue begini nih. Dan atu lagi! Mengucapkan salam, dan berdoa biar ga terjadi hal-hal yang ga diinginkan.

# # #

Sesampainye dirumeh yang dimaksud sama si Kiba..

Aye belum keluar dari mobil, aye masih ngobrol-ngobrol didalem. Pada bingung ga aye pake mobil sape? Hehehe ntu tuh, pake mobil taksinye si Kiba. Die pan mau anterin aye, sekalian berangkat kerje nyari duit. Jadi kudu narik dah. Bukan narik-narikin mobil ye. Aye liatin tuh rumah dari dalem mobil. Rumahnye, ajegile gede banget dah! Bagus lagi, kapan ye aye punya rumeh sebagus dan segede ntu? Ngimpiin rumeh yang jatoh dari langit ame kolam renangnye aje udah cuma pas tidur di malem bolong. Bolong? Celana dalem kali bolong. Haha

"Gue dah wangi belum yak?" Kate aye sambil nyiumin tubuh termasuk ketiak.

"Udah... Yaudah, kamu keluar sana trus masuk deh kedalem rumah itu."

"Lu ga ikut gue ape?"

"Ya kaga lah.. Aku 'kan mau kerja.. Jadi aku cuma anterin kamu aja sampe sini.."

"Hmmm.. Yaudeh.." Aye pun keluar mobil.

Si Kiba jalanin mobilnya pegi, aye memberi lamabaian tangan yang manis buat Kiba. Lalu aye berdiri tuh didepan pager yang gede en tinggi ntu. Aye kebingungan, harus ngapain aye bediri disitu. Kalo mau masuk ntar disangka maling. Aye cari-cari akal, eh taunye di samping pager deket tembok ade sebuah kotak kecil yang nempel disitu. Aye perhatiin baek-baek dah. Trus aye coba pencet.

TING TONG

Buset! Ade suarenye, ternyata itu bel rumeh. Hadoh, payah banget. Katro juga nih aye ye, baru nyadar gue. Ga lama, ada seorang satpam bawa pentungan nyamperin aye dari dalem, keliatannye sih die abis bangun tidur deh. Udah keliatan dari matenye merah gimana gitu kayak abis ngupasin satu kilo bawang merah. Dengan suara berat die tanya ame aye. Dan disitu aye jelasin kalo aye disuruh kesana ame pak de' nye Kiba. Mendengar kata Kiba die langsung ngajak aye masuk kedalem. Diperjalanan masuk, pala aye muter-muter mulu ngeliatin rumeh yang megah ni. Akhirnya aye di bawa masuk walaupun belum masuk kedalem rumah tapi masih didaerah teras gitu dan dikenalin sama seorang perempuan yang sepertinye udeh kepala 4 ntu. Si pak satpam balik lagi tuh ke tempat pos jaganye. Dan aye pun berbincang-bincang ame si mpok ato bibi ni.

"Assalamualaikom.." Sapa aye.

"Wa'alaikum salam.."

"Ape bener mpok, ni rumahnye pak de'... Pak de'..." Aye kebingungan dah tu, ga tau namanye.

"Pak de Fugaku maksudnya?"

"Iye mpok." Kata aye sambil nyengir.

"Iya betol.. Mau apa ya situ kemari?"

"Aye dateng dari kampung, di suruh pak de' Fugaku kesini buat kerja.. Pak de Fugakunye ada kaga mpok?"

"Nggak ada.. Di rumah ini cuma ada tuan muda Sasuke doang.."

"Lho? 'kan pak de' Fugaku bilang aye bise kerje di rumah ni.. Trus begimane mpok?"

"Ya ndak tau.. Ya udah kalo gitu saya bilang sama tuan muda Sasuke dulu.. Kamu tunggu disini, awas jangan nyelonong masuk.. Tak tutuk mengko.."

"Sip mpok.. Waahh kepriben to.. Hihihi" Hmm jawir juge nih mpok-mpok, same kaye pak de' Fugaku.

Ngak lama kemudian si mpok ntu dateng ke tempat aye bediri..

"Gimana mpok? Aye boleh masuk kaga ni? Panas, nanti aye gosong lama-lama di sini.."

"Iya boleh... Ayo masuk.. Tapi inget yang sopan didepan tuan muda Sasuke, yang punya rumah ini.."

Aye pun ngikutin tuh mpok dari belakang masuk kedalem rumah. Aye mikir-mikir dah ntu. Aye bingung, ini rumahnye pak de' Fugaku ape bukan ye? Jangan-jangan pak de' Fugaku cuma bawahan di rumah ni. Ahh masa bodo, yang penting dapet kerje. Akhirnye kite sampe di tempat si tuan muda Sasuke yang dari tadi disebut-sebut yang lagi duduk diruang tamu.

"Ini tuan orang yang mau kerja itu.."

"Oh iya... Makasih ya bi.."

"Iya tuan... Bibi lanjutin kerja dulu ya.."

"Iya bi.." Pandangannye mengarah pada aye yang sedang berdiri. "Silahkan duduk.."

"Oh iye iye... Makasih.. Kamu yang punye rumah yee?"

"Iya.. Pasti kamu-..."

Langsung aje aye motong pembicaraannye. "Iya saya Naru.. Lengkapnye Naruto.. Kata pak de' Fugaku saye dibutuhkan disini buat kerje.."

"Iya tapi-..."

Lagi-lagi aye potong dah ntu die lagi ngomong, lagi aye udah kaga tahan. "Pasti pak de' Fugaku supir kamu ye? Udah keliatan si dari tampangnye.. Nggak mungkin pak de Fugaku punya rumah ni... Apalagi punya anak seganteng kamu..."

Die diem sejenak.

Lalu die mulai ngomong. "Udah ngomongnya?"

"Iya udeh.. Maaf.."

"Iya di maafkan.. Tapi saya nggak suka ya kamu ngomongin pak de' Fugaku... Dia lagi cuti.."

"Ohh.."

"Katanya kamu dari kampung.. Benar?"

"Iye... Tapi walaupun aye dari kampung, aye lulusan D3 lho.."

"Saya nggak nanya... Yang saya butuhkan adalah, kesediaan kamu bekerja sama saya.." Katenye sambil ngelipet kedua tangan didepan dadanye.

"Waahh.. Aye bersediye.. Ape lagi karja ame tuan.. Hehehe.." Entah kenape aye jadi suka ame ni anak.

"Jangan seneng dulu.. Memangnya kamu udah tau kamu itu kerja apa?"

Aye gelengin kepala. "Emangnye ape?"

"Jagain saya!" Buset dah ni orang galak banget dah.

"Uwaahh.. Kalo ntu sih nggak keberatan.. Dari pagi ampe sore, ampe tidur pun aye jagain dahh.."

"Bukan.. Bukan... Bukan itu maksud saya.. Tapi maksudnya, kamu jadi bodyguard!"

"Ya pan same aje.. Ngejagain juga.."

"Tapi nggak sampe saya mau tidur kamu jagain juga... Enak aja.."

"Hehe iye dahh.."

"Tugas kamu tuh cuma ngawal saya kalau saya pergi kemana-mana.."

"Siipp boss.." Ujar aye sambil ngacungin jempol.

"Tapi ada peraturan yang kamu harus ingat.."

"Ape aje nih?" Aye keliatan antusias banget.

"1. Kamu harus berpakaian rapih, sopan, dan wangi..

2. Jaga jarak 5 meter saat kamu ngawal saya..

3. 'Kan tadi kamu udah bilang kamu lulusan D3.. Kamu harus pake bahasa yang bener.. Jangan betawi-betawian.. Saya nggak ngerti.. Oke.. Cuma itu saja kok?"

"Oke.. Yang nomer atu ame due aye bise terime.. Tapi yang terakhir ntu, ape urusannye? Kaga boleh aye ngomong begini.. Ini pan tujuannye melestarikan budaye.. Bahasa betawi.."

"Kalo nggak mau yaudah.. Saya bisa cari orang lain kok.."

"Eh eh jangan begitu dong.. Aye pan lagi butuh kerjaan. Cuman disini ni harepan ane.. Ane janji didepan tuan aye nggak bakalan ngomong betawi lagi.."

"Nah.. Gitu dong.. Satu lagi, jangan panggil saya tuannya kamu.."

"Trus panggil apa dong?"

"Tuan muda Sasuke.. Oke?"

"Yak ilah! Perasaan same aje tuh.. Ckck"

"Oia juga ya.. Ah 'kan bedanya cuma ada 'muda' nya doang.."

"Iya tuan, sip.. Eh, Tuan muda.. Ya tuan muda Sasuke.. Ribet banget dah.."

"Kamu boleh kerja besok!"

# # #

Alhamdulillah akhirnye aye dapet kerjaan juge. Ya Alloh terima kasih udah mau dengerin do'anya Naru. Aye udah bersyukur dapet kerjaan begini ni, apalagi tuan muda Sasuke ntu orangnya ganteng banget dah. Tapi, tiba-tiba perasaan aye ame dia kok beda gitu ya? Padahal die 'kan laki-laki same kayak si Kiba juga aye. Tapi kenapa sama si Kiba biase-biase aje ye? Aduh, jadi bingung sendiri gue dah. Gapape deh, yang penting kerje, nyenengin babeh ame enyak, en dapet duit dah yang banyak biar rumah aye bisa same kaye rumahnye tuan muda Sasuke. Kalo perlu lebih gede lagi. Jangan lupa ame kolam renangnye! Pasti babeh ame enyak seneng dah. Asik asik. Aim koming babeh!

Aye lari buru-buru ke rumah sambil tereak-tereak kaga jelas. "Beh! Babeh!"

"Iye.. Ade ape? Tumben lu keluar dari kamar.. Biasanye mendem di kamar mulu.."

"Yaelah beh.. Beh.. Ampe segitunya nilai anak. Pan aye tadi dari luar bukan dari dalem kamar.. Pikun nih si babeh, tadi pagi 'kan babeh liat aye udah siap-siap pegi.."

"O iye, babeh lupa.." Kata babeh sambil nepuk jidatnye.

"Gini-gini juga aye anak babeh pan.."

"Iye.. Iyee.. Ahh serius aje lu.. Gua cuma becande Naruto anak babeh atu-atunye lagi.."

"Hehe.. Gitu dong.. Tebak beh, aye punya kabar ape?"

"Ape?"

"Yee.. Tebak dulu, baru aye kasih tai eh tau maksudnye.. Hehe.."

"Ah lu ni bise aje! Lu menang togel ye?"

"Yeee.. Babeh ade-ade aje.. Pernah masang nomer togel aje kaga.."

"Lah trus apaan dong? Ahh pasti lu menang sabung ayam yee? Ngaku ame babeh.. Berani-beraninye lu ye.." Babeh udah nyiapin tinju mautnya.

"Masa Alloh babeeeehhh! Dari tadi nebaknye yang kaga-kaga ye.. Aye ntu udah dapet kerjaan behh.."

"Ohh.." Diem sejenak. "APE? Lu dapet kerjaan Nar? Yang bener lu? Jangan boong ame babeh..." Lama amat dah ni orang konaknya.

"Babeh liat aje nih tampang aye.. Tampang bo'ong ape kaga?"

"Kagak sihh.. Ya Alloh, makasih Ya Alloh.. Akhirnye anak gue dapet kerje juge.."

Tiba-tiba nyak denger suara babeh, langsung dah nyamperin. "Ape Nar? Lu dapet kerjaan? Alhamdulillah anak enyak dapet kerje... Kerje ape Nar?"

Babeh ikut-ikutan, "Iye Naruto.. Lu kerja apaan?"

"Aye kerje jadi bodyguard nyak.. Behh.."

"Apaan tuh bodigat?" Tanya enyak.

"Enyak katanya jago bahasa inggris, masa kaga tau bodyguard nyak? Bukan bodigat..

"Pan lu tau ndiri gua kaga sekolah.. Nah gua nanya elu yang sekolah.."

"Hehe.. Bodyguard ntu asistennya bos nyak.."

Babeh langsung nanya, "Ohh sekertaris? Pan lu cowok Naru... Lu ngapain sih jadi sekertaris?

"Bukan sekertaris juga beh.. Bodyguard ntu tugasnye nggantiin bosnye kalo lagi sibuk.."

"Ohh gitu.. Ya maap, maklum babeh juga sekolah mpe SD doang pan.. Nah sekarang lu anak babeh, gua sekolahin tinggi-tinggi jangan ampe lu kecewain babeh ame enyak lu ini.."

"Iya beh.. Aye pan seneng juga kalo liat babeh ame nyak seneng kayak gini.."

"Duuuhh.. Anak enyak" Sambil megangin pipi aye, "Gimane kalo kite ngadain syukuran buat lu Nar?"

"Kaga perlu nyak.. Ntar biayanye gede.. Cukup makan bakwan nyak doang kok.."

"Tau darimane lu tau gue bikin bakwan?"

"Lha ini apaan yang di pipi Naru? Tepung terigu pan.."

"Masa Alloh.. Kok bise ampe nempel gitu Nar?"

"Ya iye lah nyak.. Orang dari tadi pipi aye di remet ame enyak.."

"Hehe yaudeh.. Nyak ke belakang dulu ye.. Lanjutin bikin bakwan.."

Enyak pun pegi kebelakang. Aye seneng kalo babeh same enyak seneng.. Aye takut, kalo babeh same enyak tau kalo kerjaan bodyguard ntu artinye jadi asisten.. Padahal aslinye, aye cuma jadi pengawal alias bawahan.

...

...

**To Be Continued**

Hahaha gimana? Seru? Lucu? Atau ancur?  
maaf ye kalo jelek, ini keluar dari kepala sendiri.. (?)

Oke! Tunggu chap depannya ya.. :D

Mind to Review?


End file.
